


Knight in shining armour

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Series: Klance One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, American Football, Football, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Lance and Keith are dating and only a few people know about this but what will happen when during a rivalling football match Keith gets injured? Will it expose their relationship?Or the one shot where Keith gets hurt and Lance comes to his aid





	Knight in shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> I’m from England and don’t know a lot about American high schools or American football so please excuse any mistakes. Italics are things that happened in the past and normal text is information or things that are currently happening in the story.

“You nervous?” Keith asked Lance, raising his eyebrows and nudging his shoulder with his own. Tonight their rivalling highschool football teams were playing against each other and whoever won would win the whole season. They were lying on Keith’s bed side by side, had been staring at their phones but when Keith’s voice broke the silence they had been put down.

Both Voltron High and Garrison Prep had won all of their games so far and both wanted to win. Their players were determined and willing to do anything to help their team. Well almost anything.

The two schools didn’t like each other, you could say that. Their rivalry had been going for longer than anyone could remember. If you went to Garrison Prep you wouldn’t be caught dead talking to someone from Voltron High and vice versa. Garrison Prep was posh to say the least, they had uniforms, expensive entry fees and were seen as snobs by everyone else. Voltron High was the opposite; relaxed dress codes, fights and surprisingly, acceptance - something that was almost non existent at Garrison Prep. Both Keith and Lance were their schools Quarterback so a lot was riding on them tonight.

“Nah, it’s only you after all” Lance replied smirking at his boyfriend and nudging him back.  
“You’ll regret saying that, I was on your team 2 years ago, remember, you’re not that great” Keith joked back  
“Oi” Lance said with mock offence, placing a hand on his chest as if injured.

It was true for freshman year Keith had attended Garrison Prep alongside Lance however that was short lived. You see whilst in his first year at the school a lot happened at home for Keith that led to him moving to Voltron High.

_Firstly was his coming out. Keith never made a big deal about it. He didn’t think it should be that important to anyone that he liked boys, it’s just how he was. However word got around quickly at Garrison Prep and people hated him. Keith had never made friends in the first place. When he moved to the school he was a lone wolf, preferred to be on his own and kept himself to himself, so when people moved away from him or threw looks of disgust his way it didn’t bother him. He’d been let on the football team because he was talented and they really couldn’t afford not to have him. What did bother him was his parents. They found out pretty quickly as well. They had heard rumours from some of the other parents at the school and confronted Keith about it._

_“Obviously we don’t believe these disgusting rumours about you, we’re trying everything we possibly can to have action taken against the people who started these horrible accusations. We think in the meantime you need to hurry up and find a girlfriend to make sure people know that it is a lie” His mother had said to him._

_“I don’t want to get a girlfriend, it’s not a lie.”_

_“I am gay.”_

_With those three words the world around his feet crumbled. HIs parents, furious, kicked him out of the house. He left with nothing but the uniform on his back and a backpack including a single pen, notebook and 1 change of clothes. He was homeless._

_Nobody at school knew this, he made sure of that. If they did the teasing and the ridiculing would get 20 times worse. He didn’t want to deal with that. He tried his hardest to keep up with the work, still get good grades and look presentable around school but it was hard. He never knew from day to day where he would sleep. Sure around the school was a posh area, no gangs, no violence but there was Garrison Prep kids. So he opted for a much more dangerous option, the woods. He would try and sleep as much and as little as possible, not enough to be vulnerable for a long amount of time but not too little as to be a walking zombie. Trying to find a middle ground proved a hard challenge._

_Slowly his grades slipped and one teacher in particular took an interest in this. He was Keith’s English teacher. They had always gotten along better than Keith had with any other teacher because unlike the rest Mr. Shirogane wasn’t stuck up and posh, he even had a son called Takashi who went to Voltron High. He saw Keith’s tired eyes and messy hair, his writing which he used to love seemed to stop being written, he wanted to know why._

_“Keith what’s going on? Are you ok?” Mr Shirogane questioned him after one of his lessons  
“Nothing, I’m ok” Keith went to walk away  
“Keith, you can talk to me you know. I’m not going to judge you”  
Keith felt a tug at his heart. After around a month of not having anyone of being completely alone all the time he was fed up. He broke. Tears came to his eyes as he fought hard to keep them from falling. He’d been fighting for so long he didn’t want to be weak now.  
“Asking for help doesn’t make you weak Keith” Mr Shirogane said as if he could read his mind. “I want to help you Keith. You’re intelligent and talented. You have so much potential I want to help you achieve it”  
A single tear fell down Keith’s cheek and he told him everything. He talked about how his parents had kicked him out because he’s gay and how he’s been homeless for the past month. By the end of it Mr Shirogane had made a decision.  
“I have a spare room in my house, you could come live with us” he said  
“No, I really don’t want to cause you any trouble” Keith politely declined  
“I insist really Keith” _

_So without much fight left in him he gratefully accepted the offer. He met Mr Shirogane’s family his wife and son. Takashi, who all his friends called Shiro was kind, selfless and confident his best friend Allura lived next door, with her uncle Coran, apparently they had been friends since they were babies. She was sweet but powerful, caring but self assured. They were both seniors now, only one year older than Keith. Mr Shirogane had approached Keith the day after his first stay at their house.  
“I’ve told my wife that you are my student and you were kicked out of you home but I’ve only told Takashi that you are a student of mine. It’s up to you how much you share with us, but I hope you feel comfortable enough to” Shiro came into his room that evening to hopefully get to know Keith better. Keith was pretty closed off about his life but he did tell Shiro the reasoning behind why he was there. Even though Mr Shirogane had told him he didn’t need to, he felt like he at least owed that to him.  
“My parents kicked me out when they found out I was gay” he told Shiro internally flinching aware that this could go badly. Shiro could hate him, he could convince his dad to kick him out as well. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he really didn’t want that. But Shiro’s reaction was the complete opposite of that.  
“Really? People are still like that?”  
“Well I am from the Garrison Area, no one likes what’s different there”  
“I just didn’t think it happened anymore, I mean I don’t know what I would have done if my parents had kicked me out when they found out I was with Adam”  
“Who’s Adam?”  
“My boyfriend, he should he coming over tomorrow maybe you could meet him then” Keith just nodded his head. _

When Keith had attended Garrison Prep, he was a loner and an outcast. Lance was popular. He was the biggest flirt in school. Well he had been in freshman and sophomore year. Not so much since he and Keith started dating. Although he was popular, his friends weren’t. He had two best friends, Hunk and Pidge, they were both nerds. Pidge’s real name was Katie and she was a computer whiz, Hunk on the other hand loved science. Lance didn’t care that they weren’t popular they were his best friends, he would rather have them than anyone else.

Lance had became Quarterback in his sophomore year. The bright blue uniform matched his bright blue eyes. He hadn’t told anyone at Garrison Prep that he was bi. He knew it wouldn’t end well. He only had around a year and a half left, he didn’t want to ruin everything now. Keith understood that completely, he never pressured Lance to come out ever. In his words ““I don’t care how long I have to wait, I just care that you’re ready when you tell people”. Lance loved him even more for that. He knew he could have a boyfriend who was impatient and couldn’t wait for him to come out but he didn’t and that just made Keith an even better boyfriend on top of everything else. The only people that knew Lance was bi was Shiro, Allura, Adam and of course Keith. They hung out as a 5 a lot, Lance knew that there was no way any of them would out him. None of his brothers or sisters, his mom, his dad or Pidge and Hunk knew, he would tell them eventually but not yet.

“Come on you’ve got to go and meet up with your team, we’re playing at Garrison” Lance said getting up off the bed and offering Keith a hand to help him do the same.

“True. See you during/after the game. You’re meeting up with us right?” Keith said accepting the hand and standing up.  
“Yeah, way better than spending more time with the team” Lance answered.

“I love you, bye”  
“Bye, I love you too”  
“Good luck, you’re gonna need it”  
“Right back at you”

_*Time Skip*_

“Oi Lance, what girl you gonna try and get with after the match, there’s a party at mine to celebrate when we win” James the linebacker said. They were getting changed, the game not being long to go now. Lance just rolled his eyes.  
“None, I’m not coming” he replied  
“Spoilsport” James muttered  
Lance tried to be civil with him for the sake of the team, he really did but he hated James. He had good reason to as well.

_Lance had had a particularly shit day. He woke up late, he had forgotten to do his homework, neither of his best friends had been at school, nothing seemed to be going right for him. Something that made the situation worse is that he had recently discovered something about himself that could ruin his life, especially since he was a Garrison student._

_He decided to go for a walk in the woods, clear his head. No one ever went in these woods so he wouldn’t have to put up with anyone, he could just walk and cry on his own for a while._

_And that’s what he did for a while until he came across a certain extremely attractive, moody looking boy around his age. He vaguely recognised him._

_“You go to the Garrison right?” Lance asked him  
“Not anymore” the boy replied. Lance looked at him confused. “I just got kicked out”  
“What? Why? How?” No one ever got kicked out of the Garrison  
“I got in a fight, if you must know”  
“I’m Lance by the way”  
“Keith”  
“That’s why you look so familiar you’re Keith Kogane”  
“That’s me unfortunately”  
“So why did you get into a fight and who with?”  
“James Griffin”  
“Ugh that guy is such a show off”  
“Tell me about it, anyway he found out that I live with Mr Shirogane and made jokes about it and the reason why I do so I punched him in the face.”  
“Honestly I wish I could do the same sometimes. Why do you live with Mr Shirogane? Sorry I’m being invasive aren’t I, I’ll just shut up”  
“Nah it’s fine. As I’m sure you’re aware if you know who I am you know I’m gay” Lance just nodded his head “Well my parents kicked me out when they found out. Mr Shirogane found out and offered me to stay with him. What about you why are you walking in the woods crying?”  
Lance had completely forgotten all about that.  
“Oh, urm just some shit” He said  
“Come on I just told you all of that”  
“Ok well I just figured out that I like girls and boys. Wow I never said that aloud before”  
“Oh sorry if you weren’t ready to say it. I know admitting to even yourself can be hard. I didn’t mean to pressure you”  
“No it’s fine, it actually felt kinda nice to say. Obviously I’m never telling anyone at the Garrison”  
“Yeah that’s a good idea” Keith said chuckling “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone either”  
“Thanks Keith, anyway I better get going see you around, it was nice meeting you”  
“Likewise”_

_Over the course of the next 2 months Lance and Keith met multiple times and eventually they started dating. Keith introduced Lance to Allura, Shiro and Adam. The five hung out together all the time. That was over a year ago._

Both teams walked out onto the field at opposite ends. The crowd cheered for their side. Lance smiled at Shiro, who smiled back and winked at Keith who just blushed before shaking his head and putting his helmet on.

“Did you see Kogane’s their quarterback?”  
“Yeah can’t believe they let that f*g play”  
“I don’t even want to touch him to tackle him”  
“Don’t worry I’ll go for him”

The conversation Lance heard from his team mates angered him beyond belief but it was the last one that annoyed him most. James had said it. Of course James would go for Keith. Lance really wanted to go tell them to shut the fuck up but instead decided to put his anger into the game.

The game went well for both teams who were nearly matched in points with Voltron High slightly in the lead.

Keith was running with the ball once again. Lance wasn’t really paying attention to him, he was more focused on the defender trying to tackle him.

“OWWWWWWW! FUCK!” Lance’s heart stopped, he knew that voice. He turned his head and saw Keith on the floor, clutching his wrist, pain overtaking his face and James walking away from the boy laughing.

Everything froze for a moment. James was a dick, everyone knew that, but he wouldn’t have seriously hurt Keith right? As if someone pressed play on a tv screen everything became normal speed again. Lance ran as fast as he could over to his boyfriend. Sliding on his knees, he was at his side. He couldn’t think about anything else but getting to Keith.

When he got to him, Keith was still holding his wrist and was groaning in pain. He kneeled beside him, looking down at the boy.

“It hurts so fucking much”  
“It’s ok babe, I promise it’s going to be ok” Lance replied stroking his hand through his hair like he had so many times before. He had found out through many hours of crying over the past year that this usually calmed Keith.

Lance became aware of a presence behind him and Shiro’s voice spoke.  
“Lance everyone’s watching” Lance knew he was just looking out for him but right now he didn’t give a shit. All he cared about was Keith and making sure he was alright.  
“I don’t give a fuck, let them watch”  
“I’m going to get my car. We’re taking him to the hospital” Lance just nodded as he heard footsteps run away.

At this point most of the Voltron High team had gathered around the two all of them had confused yet happy looks on their faces.  
“Some dude from Garrison is being nice?”  
‘I don’t think he’s just **some** dude”

“Don’t leave” Keith said letting go of his wrist and grabbing Lance’s.  
“I’m not going anywhere babe, Shiro’s going to get his car I’m gonna stay with you the whole time I promise. It’s gonna be ok” Lance reassured him.

“Oh” the first Voltron player said  
“Yeah” the other replied

“You’ve gotta get up so we can walk to the car ok, Keith?”  
Keith just nodded and got up from the floor with Lance’s help.  
They began to walk off the pitch, Keith cradling his wrist, Lance with an arm around his waist.

“Lance where are you going? Why are you helping that pathetic f*g” James asked  
“I’m going to the hospital with my **boyfriend** because some **asshole** ” he said staring James in the eyes “broke his wrist”. The whole team’s jaws collectively dropped.

The two walked off and headed towards Shiro

“Babe wait! We’re coming too!” Adam shouted running down the stands with Allura.

All five of them got into the car, Adam and Shiro in front; Keith, Lance and Allura in the back.

“Lance you are aware you just told everyone we’re dating” Keith said quietly  
“I don’t care about that, I care that you’re ok”

“I’m gonna call your dad Shiro, he can meet us at the hospital” Adam said  
“Yeah, ok”

It felt like years waiting to find out what was happening with Keith. Lance, Shiro, Adam, Allura and Mr and Mrs Shirogane were all sat in the waiting room. Mr and Mrs Shirogane had gone and picked up Keith’s things from the school that the others had left behind before coming. Lance held Keith’s Leather jacket in his hands.

The doors opened and 2 people walked in, Lance recognised them immediately.

“Hunk, Pidge?” He said  
“How is he?” Hunk asked  
“We don’t know, we haven’t heard” Lance was confused, why were they here and why hadn’t they said anything about him leaving with Keith.

“Lance we don’t care that you two are dating, we love you no matter what” Pidge said almost as if she could read his mind  
“You guys heard that?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly  
“Yeah, everyone kinda heard” Hunk replied  
“Talking of which, your parents, Marco, Veronica and Luis are on their way here”  
“Fuck. Oh god I really didn’t think. Shit! I forgot they were at the game. I’m such an idiot.”  
“It’ll be ok Lance, you’ve got all of us” Allura said coming up behind him  
“Yeah” Adam agreed  
“Hi I’m Allura, this is Adam and that’s Shiro”  
“Pidge and he’s Hunk”  
“What am I going to do? What if my family hates me?-“  
Hunk cut him off by hugging him.  
“It’s gonna be ok, everyone get in here”

Everyone joined in the hug, minus Mr and Mrs Shirogane. They were still in a group hug when the doors opened again and in walked his mom, dad, brothers and sister.

Lance looked at them nervously.  
“You’re gonna be ok. You’ve got this” Hunk said before they all let go and walked away.

Veronica was the first to do anything. She walked over to him and silently pulled him into a hug. Lance just wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly. His brothers soon joined in.

“We love you kiddo, don’t forget that” She said ruffling his hair before leaving with her brothers to sit with the others whilst their parents approached Lance.

“So Lance, you have a … boyfriend” His dad said  
“Yeah” He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly  
“You’re gay?” His mom asked  
“No, I’m bi. I like girls and boys”  
“Oh”  
“So what’s his name?” His mom asked  
“Keith”  
“He goes to Voltron High?” His dad asked  
“Yeah, he used to go to the Garrison but then he got kicked out so n-” He cut himself off remembering that his parents probably wouldn’t think too highly of him getting kicked out.  
“Bad boy, ay?” His dad said gesturing over at the leather jacket that Lance had left on the chair when he had stood up to greet his friends.  
“Yeah, kinda” Lance said, letting out a breathy laugh  
“Keith … Keith Kogane?” His mom asked  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
“I remember there being a kid that was rumoured to be gay at Garrison whose name was Keith”  
“Yeah that was him. I didn’t know him then, but it was him”  
“So how long have you been dating?”  
“Just over a year”  
“We love you, you know that, right?”  
Lance just smiled and nodded. “I love you guys too”

“You must be Mr and Mrs Kogane, it’s nice to meet you” Lance’s mom said going over to Mr and Mrs Shirogane  
“Actually-” Mr Shirogane began  
“EEEEK! Keith, you’re alive” Allura said noticing him walk out of the doctors’ office.

“Yes I am Allura, thanks for noticing” He said laughing at her

“Glad you’re ok” Shiro said patting him on the back, to which Keith just smiled.

He then walked over to Lance and captured his lips in a short but sweet kiss.  
“What was that for?” He asked  
“To say thank you for being the best boyfriend ever and helping me”  
“Any time, any day. Anyway I think that you paid James to push you over so that I’d have to be your knight in shining armour, didn’t know that was one of your fantasies though”  
Keith hit him lightly on the shoulder with his uninjured hand. “You’re lucky I love you, dickhead”  
“That I am. I love you too”  
“Ooo, I almost forgot. I got my cast in purple because it’s a mix of both of our favourite colours” Keith said excitedly showing Lance the cast  
“And I almost forgot, these are my parents” Lance said gesturing to the two of them stood behind him

Keith face dropped. “Shit! I just outed you didn’t I. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to. Fuck!”  
“Keith, Keith, hey look at me” He said placing two fingers under Keith chin making him look him in the eyes “They already know, that’s why they’re here. They heard me at the match. We sorted it. It’s ok, you did nothing wrong” He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, resting his chin on the top of his head.  
Lance knew how much his parents reaction to him coming out still affected Keith, so he couldn’t imagine how he felt when he thought he might have caused the same thing to happen for someone else.

When they let go Lance made formal introductions of everyone.  
“Mom, dad this is Allura, Shiro, Adam - Shiro’s boyfriend, Keith, obviously” He said pointing to everyone who waved when he said there names.

“It’s really nice to meet you, although now I do admit I’m kinda embarrassed about the fact that you sa the kiss and heard the whole cast thing” Keith said blushing lightly  
“This is what i meant by kinda. Bad boy on the outside, mushy boy on the inside”

“And this is Mr and Mrs Shirogane” Lance said. His parent’s looked confusedly at him. “Keith?” He said asking if he could tell them.  
“I’ll explain” Keith said sitting in one of the chairs. Lance sat next to him and his parents opposite them.  
“Mr and Mrs Shirogane are Shiro’s parents, they took me in when my parents kicked me out. They had heard rumours that I was gay and when I confirmed it they threw me out. That’s why I kinda freaked out when I thought I had outed Lance, I never want anyone to go through what I did, least of all Lance. I was homeless for about a month before Mr Shirogane who was my English teacher found out and offered me a place at their house, which I gratefully accepted. Shortly after that I got kicked out of the Garrison because they guy who broke my wrist today made jokes about my parents and I punched him. That was the same day I met Lance. I was upset and so was he, we talked and then became friends and then boyfriends”

“Best day of your life” Lance said which earning him another soft hit  
“More like worst” Keith said jokingly  
“Seems like you were sad before you had each other but now you have each other you’re happy”  
“Yeah, we are happy”


End file.
